


Genetic Influences

by Tieleen



Category: Life as a House (2001), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Early Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start changing when Sam finds out he’s a mutant. Early work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetic Influences

Things start changing when Sam finds out he’s a mutant.

The first thing to change is his mom. He’d never spent much time trying to figure out his parents; he had, in fact, spent most of his life since the age of ten trying to pretend they weren’t who they were, and -- when that didn’t work -- that they didn’t exist. But now he’s terrified, and when he opens his eyes and looks around, she is the first thing there for him to see.

Parents are supposed to be devastated at things like this, but his mom seems almost relieved. He thinks she blames everything he’s been for the last few years on it, somehow. Suddenly none of it is his fault, and therefore not hers, either.

So that’s a lie, too. He hates that he can’t handle hating her for it right now.

He thinks his mutancy is what started him mom and Paul getting divorced. Or maybe not started, but something. The only time he’d ever seen his mom hitting one of them -– the only time he can remember her hitting _anyone_ \-- was when Corey called him a mutie, and she slapped him so hard he stumbled back a step. Paul was living in another apartment a month later.

He remembers being absolutely and completely freaked out. He’d never seen her so out of control.

His mom is freaky in general, lately. When he tells her what his power is, when he shows her he can make things grow, she laughs until she cries.

***

His mom sitting there with her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking while he looked on in bewilderment from his place by the suddenly-flowering plant; his mom, who he hadn’t even had to push away for months now, hugging him too hard and not letting him go even when he tried to shake loose.

His dad wasn’t there, of course, but what else was new.

***

Finding out how many marijuana plants he could grow in a day was funny. Coming down from a bad trip to find the house half encased in ivy and Adam trapped in his room was less.

He hadn’t wanted to go to Xavier’s, but it looked like it was either that or quitting drugs. That and the neighbors burning the house down.

***

St. John is kind of fun, Rogue is the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, and Bobby -–

Bobby’s the guy Sam is supposed to turn out to be. Wholesome features and sweet smile and just right clothes.

Bobby Drake is his first ever fist fight (‘that was a bitch fight, you dumbass, not a fist fight,’ St. John says. Sam sneers, ‘Like you’d know, Gifted Youngsters boy,’ and John sneers right back.) He’s also the first person Sam’s ever really kissed. He’s not too sure how he feels about that.

Boarding schools may be the best place for drugs and booze, but apparently schools run by telepaths are a little different.

That summer his dad asks him to come help him build a house.


End file.
